


Cupcakes and Chainsaws

by musicmillennia



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cockblocking, Cupcakes, Fluff, Halloween movies, M/M, The Legends have a Group Text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/musicmillennia
Summary: When you're stranded in 2012, a quiet night in seems like a good idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All I knew when I opened a new work was I wanted to write atomwave + cupcakes. The rest of this clusterfuck flooded in with it.
> 
> This takes place after Oculus and Legion. Len's back on the team.
> 
> I'm a little bit iffy on the rating?? Pls help

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

The lock clicks. Mick drops his tools in his pocket. "Calm down, Haircut. I ain't even in Central in 2012."

Ray still ducks into the safehouse's dark living room with fingers fidgeting around the bag in his hand—the kinda fidgeting he does when he wants to take out his Atom suit and shrink.

"We couldn't've just stayed on the ship?" he whispers while Mick tries to remember where the damn light switch is. "We're only stranded another few days tops."

Aha, there it is. Oh damn, he'd forgotten how Homes and Gardens this place is.

Mick gives Ray a careless wave. "Snart didn't stay. I ain't playin' house on that bucket of bolts if we're in our city."

"Snart didn't stay because he's stealing something!" Ray hisses.

"And I'm here with you."

That shut the idiot up. Even though Mick's pretty sure Snart was lying about doing a job. He's also pretty sure Sara's not staying on the Waverider either. But, plausible deniability.

Mick smirks. "Get your pretty ass over to the TV and put that movie in."

Ray huffs and sets the grocery bag on the kitchen counter. The DVD's stuffed between the flour and the sugar bags. Since they'd landed the week of Halloween,  _Halloween_ was mutually agreed on for a night of 'pissing Rip off by spending their impromptu shore leave in Central City' celebration. Because, in the Legends' personal opinions, pissing Rip Hunter off is always worth celebration.

Mick preheats the oven. After some readjustment, he remembers where everything is and takes out a few bowls and measuring cups. By the time it's all laid out, Michael Myers' theme is bouncing around the joint room.

Ray, polite little boy that he is, has taken off his shoes. There's no big sound difference when he crosses from carpet to wood floor in the kitchen's little nook.

He leans forward on his elbows, watching Mick measure the flour. "I asked Gideon to fabricate  _Psycho_ too."

Mick grins. "Got some  _Texas Chainsaw_ in the other bag."

Ray wrinkles his nose. "Couldn't we have settled on  _Friday the 13th_?"

"Oo, you got a thing for mama's boys, Haircut?"

"I'm just saying, if we want something low on plot but still iconic, Vorhees isn't the worst way to go."

Mick chuckles. Giving Ray a crash course in horror movies was the best idea he'd ever had.

They make the batter together while Jamie Lee Curtis looks over her shoulder. At one point, Mick asks if Ray locked the door before hitting him upside the head and muttering about rich people before doing it himself. Ray puts his chin on Mick's shoulder while the blender's going.

It's all so damn domestic Mick should wear a frilly apron and call himself Mrs. Nesbitt. He leans on his left foot instead, pressing just a little closer into Ray's space.

When the oven door closes, Ray spins on his heel. "Okay, you go sit and try out that dessert wine. The icing's mine."

Mick hums, snatching the bottle. "Knew there was a reason I kept you around."

Ray's smile has him shaking his head all the way to the couch. The over the top knuckle cracks behind him makes him snort.

"Just make sure it's nice and  _Halloweeny_ ," Mick says.

"I got this!"

 

For once, Ray Palmer actually does have things under control, despite Mick's suspicious glances. Ray takes a selfie for the Legends' group text for posterity, then a picture of Mick trying the icing. Just for him, Mick gives a thumbs-up for the camera with his free hand.

The oven drones a death knell, and Mick pulls out a batch of red velvet cupcakes with red cream filling. He lets Ray go nuts with the orange icing and monochrome ghost sprinkles, if only because watching Ray Palmer trying to use math to evenly measure cupcake icing is hilarious.

The wine from Rip's stash goes great with the cupcakes and Norman Bates.

"Mm, classy," Mick says.

Ray shakes his head. "I still think we could've done this somewhere else."

"I still think you need to stop gettin' your panties in a twist."

Ray bops his head on Mick's chest. " _Mick_."

Mick sips his wine.

Their phones vibrate on the end table. Sara's asked if they made enough cupcakes for the class. Within the same minute, Jax is flat out pleading for one.

"Your cupcakes  _are_ very good," Ray says.

Mick settles his arm back over him. "My cupcakes are the shit."

Ray smiles up at him. "Yeah."

 _Psycho_ deserves their attention, but oh well.

 

Snart texts the team about ten minutes into  _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_. 

>>Snowflake (0:44) "I will send Mick nudes for those cupcakes." that drunk  
>>Sara (0:44) hes just jealous that hes not getting nudes

Ray, flushed from the wine, starts laughing.

>>Mick (0:45) Haircut's drunk enough to say yes  
>>Snowflake (0:45) Shame on us, getting them wasted.

Mick snorts. Lets himself get pulled against Ray, 'til they're lying on the couch, wine glasses forgotten on the table.

>>Snowflake (0:47) I expect my share tomorrow.  
>>Mick (0:48) yeah, yeah. Got the rest wrapped  
>>Jax (0:48) _[praise hands emoji]_

"At least there's not as much sex in this one," Ray says, nodding to Leatherface.

Mick smirks into his neck. "Gettin' hot n' bothered, Haircut?"

Ray mumbles. His heartbeat picks up under Mick's collarbone.

Mick starts things off, kissing his way up Ray's throat to reach his lips. He pushes himself on his elbow, using his other hand to grip Ray's hair the way he knows Ray likes—firm strokes with the occasional rough squeeze. Ray responds by gripping Mick's ass (which, to Mick's surprise, is something he's always loved to do. Ray Palmer, the ass man) and sighing into the kiss.

"On the couch, Mick?" Ray murmurs.

"Want me to carry you upstairs?" Mick teases.

Ray scoffs, gripping his ass tighter. "I could carry  _you_."

Yes, Mick knows he can. He's never been carried around by anyone he's fucked. He didn't think it'd be as hot as it is, but when Ray scoops him up with only a rush of air,  _damn_. He's tempted to say yes, but he doesn't feel like moving, even if he wouldn't be doing much of the work.

Instead, he kisses Ray again, getting up on his knees to get enough leverage for putting his hands on Ray's belt. Ray bucks, impatient as he is.

"You're a little drunk, Ray," Mick murmurs in his ear, "so I'm gonna suck you off and that'll be it."

Ray nuzzles his cheek. "Not that drunk."

"That's what drunk people say. Have a cupcake."

A chainsaw screams to life. Ray takes the last cupcake they took from their batch, and Mick finally gets the damn belt open.

Ray moans as Mick starts licking his cock the same way he's licking his cupcake's icing.

"Best boyfriend ever," he whimpers.

Mick kisses the tip. "I'll do a lotta things for a dick like yours, Palmer."

Len still doesn't believe him about Ray's size. Kendra would've testified, but then the Oculus happened. It's on Mick's to-do list. Priorities, though.

Mick swallows as much of Ray as he can. Ray's head smacks against the couch's thin pillow, another moan punching out of him. He takes a fistful of Mick's shirt in lieu of bedsheets, one leg slithering over his back with them. Mick pins his hips and stays there a second, savoring.

Then Ray's heel presses down, just enough to get Mick's attention. "Mick, c'mon!"

Mick pulls off with a pop. "How's that cupcake?"

Ray's blown pupils stare incredulously back. The cupcake lies forgotten on his chest, crushed in a white-knuckled grip.

Mick rubs small circles on his hips. "Come on, Ray." He gets a full-body shiver for that; Ray loves it when Mick says his name. "Eat up."

Ray opens his mouth—and the door opens too.

"... _Mick_?"

Oh. Oh, no.

Mick's phone is vibrating. Three guesses it's Lenny, because that's Leonard Snart standing in the doorway. 2012 Leonard Snart. Who has exiled his Mick only a few months ago. Who knows Ray Palmer from little else outside of news stories and bank accounts.

Mick tosses the throw over Ray's face, hoping against hope Snart hasn't seen his face yet. He gropes for his phone.

Len raises an eyebrow, covering his shock with a flat stare. "Aren't you gonna answer that?"

Ray's abandoned his cupcake on the table. He's smart enough not to move the blanket over his face, focusing instead on tucking himself away as fast as he can.

Out of the corner of his eye, Mick can see the texts popping up on his lock screen under the missed calls from Len.

>>Snowflake (0:58) Mick  
>>(1:00) Mick  
>>(1:01) answer me  
>>(1:02) memory changed. you're gonna get caught  
>>(1:02) dammit Mick

"What're you doing here, Snart?" Mick asks.

Len shuts the door behind him. "Well, I  _was_ going to crash here, seeing as this was  _my_ city first. Thought you'd gone south."

"Change of plans," Mick replies on reflex. "But I'll get outta your way."

"Oh by all means," Len says, "don't let me interrupt your _date_."

He spits out the word like it means something to him, and Mick knows why. Even though they're separated, that poisonous give-and-take thing they got before Ray and Sara strolled in was still going strong.

Mick swallows. "No. We got somewhere else to go. Movie's almost over, anyhow."

Ray nods under the blanket. Mick almost laughs out loud. This whole situation's fucked.

Len's eyeing the cupcakes on the kitchen counter.

"Take one," Mick says. Len stiffens. "Go ahead. Made too much."

Len does. Mick uses the distraction to snatch Ray's jacket and shove it at the couch.

"Yeah," he says once the door shuts behind Ray, "enjoy that. See you around, Snart."

He grabs the plate of cupcakes and DVDs.  _Chainsaw_ 's a bit of a lost cause, but Mick figures once the timeline settles, he might remember watching it sometime.

The chilly autumn night breezes by as Mick rushes to the street, where Ray's a bouncing string bean by the motorcycle.

>>Mick (1:10) did you see his face?  
>>Snowflake (1:10) got lucky with that blanket. always wondered who that big dick belonged to

Ever since the Oculus, Len's always felt timeline changes quicker than everyone else. Wasn't so great with the whole Legion thing, but right now Mick'll take what he can get.

>>Mick (1:11) told you I wasn't lying  
>>Snowflake (1:11) you landed a nice dick, Mick. good job  
>>Mick (1:12) fuck you

"Uh, Mick? Think you can text Snart after we leave this one?" Ray whispers.

Mick stores the cupcakes and swings onto the bike. "Just reminding him I was tellin' the truth about your dick."

"You— _what_?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
